the_zoopur_smesch_bruddas_bizarre_adventures_xyzfandomcom-20200214-history
Ciptun Felkom
''"SHAW ME YUR MOOVZ!" ''- Ciptun Felkom's catchphrase Ciptun Felkom is an antagonist in The Zoopur Schmesh Bruddas' Bizarre Adventures XYZ. He is an eccentric and energetic fan of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure who serves the Dark Monkey Lord, Lanky Kong, and has done so for many years. His reasons for doing so are unknown. He owns a vehicle called the Bloo Felkom, which is almost identical to the Blue Falcon, but with minor differences. Appearance Ciptun Felkom wears golden clothes identical to those of one of Captain Falcon's alternate costumes. However, the symbol on his back is replaced by his signature quote: "SHAW ME YUR MOOVZ!" Felkom's vehicle, the Bloo Felkom, looks almost exactly like the Blue Falcon, except the 07's and "Blue Falcon"'s on the vehicle are replaced by a -07 and "Bloo Felkom" respectively. When he becomes his Dark, Shin or Golden form, his costume changes colour. In his Dark form, his suit turns a light blue, his helmet, gloves and boots turn dark blue, and his scarf turns a pink-red colour. He is also surrounded by a dark, multicoloured energy at all times. His Shin form turns his suit and helmet green, turns his gloves white and yellow, gives him boots similar to his standard form, and gives him a red scarf. He also gains a vivid, colourful aura around him. His golden form turns his entire body into solid gold. That's... just about it, really. Personality Ciptun Felkom, as stated previously, is eccentric and energetic, and also a showoff. He constantly asks people to "shaw him their moovz", and will either harass them, leave them alone, or fight them if they don't. He enjoys trolling people, defeating enemies in battle, and shawing off his own moovz. He hates Shilq and his friends (Which includes the Drogmiyer family and the Wario Bros) for killing him, as well as people who have bad moovz, people who hate Dio Brando (his favourite fictional character) and people who threaten the safety of Lanky Kong and Sold Snacks (His friend), as well as his fellow servants of Lanky Kong. These traits of him show that even though he's a dick, he still cares for his friends, allies and superiors. Abilities Superhuman capabilities Ciptun Felkom is shown to have superhuman strength, speed and durability, which is clearly shown in his appearance. He has been shown to be able to knee a person metres away from him, survived falls from several metres high, and has Felkom Pawanched people from one country to another. Though he is very fast for a human, he is not as fast as Shilq using his Manedo Shpid art or Sir Nuck Deyejog. Skilled fighter Ciptun Felkom claims to know more than 1000 different moovz, which include... * Felkom Pawanch: One of his most devastating attacks. It is similar to a Falcon Punch, but it can launch anything it hits very, VERY far. Ciptun Felkom can supposedly control how far someone flies when they are hit. With this powerful attack, he has sent people flying to different countries, and even into space. He can throw several Felkom Pawanches in mere seconds, identical to how Kenshiro and several JoJo Stands can punch things rapidly, inflicting a devastating amount of damage to those hit. * Felkom Keek: Can be used like a Falcon Kick, but can be used as any ordinary kick as well. It is not as strong as a Felkom Pawanch, but is typically executed faster and is still capable of being very destructive. * Reptar Bewst: Ciptun Felkom dashes straight forward until he hits a wall or falls over. If he is near something, he will hit it skyward with a mighty uppercut. He can do thus move in midair too. In midair, he hits those nearby down instead of up. * Felkom Deiv: Ciptun Felkom jumps high into the air and grabs on to anyone who gets in his way on the way up. After clinging on to them for an uncomfortably long time, he detonates 2 bombs in his gloves that do no damage to him, but can damage his opponent a decent amount. He exclaims "HYES!" every time he activates the bombs. It is stated that the bombs are reusable and when blown up, repair themselves. * Da Nee uv Joostac: While meant to be performed in midair, it can be done on the ground too. This attack is very powerful, and can send people very far. * Almost every move in any fighting game ever. Skilled weapon user Ciptun Felkom wields several weapons, including his gun, which is similar to Wolf's blaster, but stronger and with more knockback, koopa shells that he uses to throw at enemies, and even his Bloo Felkom. Slow down time Somehow, Ciptun Felkom gained the ability to slow down time to 1/4 of its speed for 10 seconds. It can be assumed that this is the ability of a Stand that he doesn't know he has. Dark form When Lanky Kong grants him some of his power, Ciptun Felkom can become Dark Felkom. In this form, all his powers and abilities are given a boost. For example, his ability to slow down time for 1/4 of its usual speed increases to slowing down time for 1/2 its usual speed. He can also become this form if he gets angry enough. Shin form By either turning Lanky Kong's power into his own or by gaining a massive amount of power, Ciptun Felkom can turn into Shin Felkom. This form is stronger than his regular form and his Dark form, and his powers and abilities are given a massive boost. His ability to slow down time now slows time down to 3/4 of its original speed. Golden form Using an ancient technique, Ciptun Felkom can turn his body into solid gold, granting him power even greater than his Shin form. This renders him mute, slow and deaf, but he is hundreds of times more resistant to pain and absurdly strong. He can now stop time for 10 seconds instead of slowing it down. History TBA Themes Trivia * He, as well as Granimdrod, Shilq, Wario and Waluigi, appeared in SomeOrdinaryGamers' Miiverse Cringe 5 video. * Since he is a massive JJBA fan, he often makes references to the series, usually through poses. * He appears in JorJor's Wacky Journey. http://jorjorswackyjourney.wikia.com/wiki/Ciptun_Felkom Category:Main antagonists Category:Cult of the Lanky One Category:Anti-heroes Category:Based off of alternate colours Category:Humans Category:Original characters